


Billowing of Aster

by gomushroom



Series: Rainy November [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: They’ve been dating steadily and Ohno is slowly getting used to have Matsumoto as his boyfriend. Before long, it’s their one-year anniversary.





	Billowing of Aster

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to divide this into chapters because of the different ‘theme’ in the parts, but decided against it at the end since this ended up not as disjointed as I thought it would be. The rating stays explicit simply because I’ve been waiting _literally_ years to get to this point. 
> 
> A bit rushed in some parts--this was supposed to be a simple 6K fic, phew, I totally got carried away--but I managed to write everything I wanted to write in this universe this year, so I’m counting this a roaring success. Ohno-san, happy birthday to you~!
> 
> Also, I received some amazing feedbacks for the last story and the series in general this year. Once again, thank you so much for enjoying this universe with me! Happy Ohno day! 💕

“It’s completely fine,” Matsumoto says over the phone. 

Ohno only frowns as he pouts. It is definitely not fine. Nothing is fine at the moment. He has been looking forward to this weekend, ending his work shift on time, and heading to Matsumoto’s shop before closing time. Matsumoto has hinted he wanted to something special for dinner because he’s trying out a new bento tower he just purchased last week. 

“Ohno-san,” Matsumoto says again, this time with a hint of smile in his voice. “You are still coming over, right? Even if it’s going to be later into the night?”

“Of course.”

“Then, it’s _completely_ fine. The offer for dinner and staying over still stands.”

“Oh.”

Matsumoto chuckles softly this time and he says, “There. It’s completely fine, right?”

“Ah,” Ohno begins. He feels lighter a little bit, now that he talked to Matsumoto and reassuring that their plan is still place. Thank you, he wants to say, you’re too kind; talking to you over the phone is the only reason I stay sane all past weeks since I cannot visit you. Yet, at the end Ohno can only murmur shyly, “Thank you.”

Matsumoto laughs this time. “You’re welcome. Now, shouldn’t you go back to work? Isn’t the quicker you’re done with your overtime tasks, the sooner you can call it a day?”

“You’re right.” Ohno has to smile at Matsumoto’s words. He’s so lucky and truly grateful for the support, just when he needs it. He says again, this time with a firmer and clearer voice. “Thank you.”

“Mhmm.”

“I’ll see you tonight, then.”

“Yes. Till later, Ohno-san.”

Ohno ends the call with a smile. He takes a deep calming breath, blinking as he realizes that in his haste he had taken the detour to the emergency staircases before he calls Matsumoto. Now he needs to head back to his desk and pushes through his tasks for the day.

*

It is almost midnight when Ohno reaches the alley and sees the sign of Matsumoto’s shop. Most people would have already tucked into their own warm home, or even out in wild revelry even on such cool Saturday night, but Ohno had tried his best with overtime work and now he’s finally here. Even if he’s bone tired, starving, not even trusting himself to be coherent after such a long day, he’s here. 

He goes to the door, and finds there’s only a single light inside the shop. The familiar bell rings softly, welcoming him to the shop, as he finds Matsumoto sitting behind the counter, looking up to welcome Ohno from the book in his hand. “You’re here.”

Ohno blinks his surprise, warm tightness in his chest, at the sight of Matsumoto waiting for him. Work for the day in the shop is done and the man doesn't need to be in his shop so late, but there he is sitting behind the counter and waiting for Ohno. Why such simple act still overwhelmed Ohno to no end? A flash of questions rises in his mind, asking himself just what he has done to deserve this kindness, and Ohno has to take a moment before he steadies his breathing.

“I’m sorry it got so late.”

Matsumoto only smiles as he nods. “I just finished sorting invoices and receipts and I was just idling as I wait for you.”

It is not the time, Ohno tells himself, it’s not the time to question anything. Matsumoto has invited him to come over, to stay over, and Ohno shakes his uncertainty—even for one night—and steps forward to approach the counter. 

“You look so tired.”

Ohno tries to smile even if he knows that it seems like he’s grimacing. “I feel so tired.”

“It’s been a long day.” Matsumoto says, already rising from his seat, swiftly setting his chair away and then he’s in front of Ohno. “Let’s go up then?”

Ohno reaches forward to relay his gratitude by brushing Matsumoto’s arm and nods to let him lead the way to the warmth of home.

Matsumoto’s small apartment upstairs is already familiar to Ohno, but that doesn’t mean he’s used to being in the space. Nothing changes since his last visit—another brunch date some time a month ago—but it is the first time Ohno sees the whole room at nighttime.

While everything is at the same place as he remembers them to be, a lighting fixture situated at the far end of the living room, something that he hasn’t seen before, catches Ohno’s attention.

Matsumoto is watching Ohno’s quiet daze with a slight frown. “I tried to clean up this morning. Did I miss anything?”

“No, that’s not it— I just realized I’ve never been here at night,” Ohno says, blinking as he turns and meets Matsumoto’s gaze. “And you have a new weird lamp. ”

The sound of amused laughter from Matsumoto brings a smile on Ohno’s face. Matsumoto then says between his chuckles, “It was a gift from my sister. She came over last week and hauled it over. Nice of you to notice the new addition to the room.” 

Even with his tired haze, Ohno knows he’s not being polite by calling out a gift from Matsumoto’s sister weird. He offers a slight grimace hoping it’s enough to assuage his rudeness. “I mean, it’s good weird. It is art, and— Well, it’s a bit weird, but. It’s good. It’s good art. Ah—” 

Matsumoto’s smile widens and his eyebrows fly up in a playful question as he waits for Ohno to finish voicing his thoughts.

“I mean weird as a compliment,” Ohno ends up saying with an apologetic shrug.

“I’m sure you do.” Matsumoto’s eyes are sparkling with humor now. He reaches out to touch the tips of Ohno’s tuff of hair before turning to head to the kitchen. “Come on, you must be hungry.”

Ohno only nods. 

“Or do you want to take quick shower first?” Matsumoto turns to face Ohno as he enters the kitchen.

“I can shower later,” Ohno says, and smiles at the implication of his answer. He will take a shower later before spending the night together—that sounds good to his own ears. “I just need to wash my face, it’s been a long day.”

“You know where to find the towels,” Matsumoto says as he sets the stove. “I’ll start things up.”

Ohno nods, discarding his suit jacket and putting it on the chair. Setting his bag just around the island, he quickly heads to the bathroom. Cold water feels good on his face, and he rolls up his shirtsleeves and gladly ditches his tie. 

Feeling almost alive again, Ohno shuffles back to the kitchen and finds that Matsumoto has managed to get almost all the dinner preparation done. Ohno notices few bowls and a pan in the low table by the living room. “I thought you wanted to try out the bento tower thing you just bought.”

“At first yes. But you were coming later anyway, so I supposed warm food will be best.” Matsumoto turns again, his face breaking into a smile as he sees Ohno more alert and fresh. “We’re having beef stew, since you said you liked it the last time.”

 _We_ , Ohno smiles softly. He keeps on forgetting that they are saying _we_ more often now, and he’s liking it very much. “It was very delicious.”

“That’s enough reason to have it again,” Matsumoto says. “And get the glasses for the beer to the table, will you.”

Ohno takes his seat and waits as Matsumoto makes few more trips to his kitchen with ease. Matsumoto then comes to join Ohno carrying two bowls of steaming rice. Handing one bowl to Ohno, he takes a seat and smiles. “Go ahead.”

Ohno goes straight to partaking, and humming his first praise as he closes his eyes. Hot food at the end of the day—nothing can be better than this. Midway through dinner, when the initial hunger has been dealt with, Ohno finds himself wanting to ask something that just occurred to him on his way to Matsumoto’s place. “How’s your day?”

Matsumoto who’s been partaking slower looks up in slight confusion, and blinks. “What?”

Ohno always finds Matsumoto composed, knowing what to say or do when they are together so a surprised expression is not something he often sees. It endears him more and makes me smile. Ohno knows that he might be awful in striking conversation but this one might have been a good one.

“Is it a bad question?”

“Not at all. I just didn’t expect it coming from you. Especially now” Matsumoto says with a light smile. “My day was great, thank you. There’s the usual rush in the morning but everything got settled at night.”

“You were reading a book, and you have a lot of them,” Ohno says as he gestures to Matsumoto’s bookshelves on one wall. “I realized that I never ask you about it.”

Matsumoto hums before he answers. “I actually used the after hour to catch up. It was an old crime novel. I haven’t found the time to continue with it.”

Ohno hums in response as he takes another spoonful of the stew. At least Matsumoto’s day sounds better than his. And the warm food at the end of the day—the rice is especially delicious today—is filling and soothed the long hard day that he had. He pours himself another glass of beer and refills Matsumoto’s glass. 

Comfortable silence wraps them again until Matsumoto asks softly, “What brings up the question about my book? Do you want to borrow mine by any chance?”

“Ah, no. I’m not that fond of reading.” Ohno says quickly. He takes his time setting aside his bowl and takes a long sip of his beer first. “I just spent almost a whole day reading documents and it feel like I can’t read anything else for the rest of my life.”

“That’s just ridiculous,” Matsumoto says with a laugh. Understanding apparent in his tone when he continues, “I mean not about reading documents. Reading for pleasure is different kind of experience.”

“You like to read,” Ohno says.

“I love to read,” Matsumoto corrects Ohno gently. “But I get what you’re trying to say. I probably feel like I can’t read anything else for the rest of my life if I were to read your office documents.”

Ohno chuckles at that. “They are really ridiculous.”

“But important,” Matsumoto adds. “Yet you pulled through and now you’re done with them for the day.”

And here I am now, Ohno smiles at the thought, with you, with you who always know what to say to dissolve his darkest thoughts. He then picks up his chopsticks again and continues to eat, but now with warm hearts and full contentment.

*

Matsumoto insists for Ohno to take shower first. Matsumoto says that he will need to prepare rice for the morning anyway so he might as well do the dishes. Ohno feels he should’ve been the one who does the dishes, since it’s only fair for him to do so after Matsumoto was kind enough to cook dinner. But fatigue hits him once again and he reluctantly accepts the generous offer while making a mental note to make do his lack of help tonight by offering again tomorrow morning.

Shower is heavenly but Ohno tries to take a quick one lest he’d be sleeping in the stall. He dries himself, taking his time to enjoy the softness of Matsumoto’s towel and changed into one of Matsumoto’s comfortable shirt. 

With the towel still around his neck, he shuffles into the dim bedroom and finds Matsumoto there making his bed for both of them, arranging pillows and pulling stray blankets. He stops by the door, and waits. He still feels he needs an invitation, even if Matsumoto has been completely open in welcoming Ohno into his space, even if Ohno knows that he could do more. He waits, for now.

Matsumoto goes to the other end of bed, and catches a sight of Ohno leaning against the bedroom doorframe. “Ohno-san, why are you just standing there?”

Ohno only shrugs, but he takes the first step inside the bedroom. Matsumoto meets him by the bed, standing close to him, and reaches up to stroke Ohno’s warm cheek. He laughs softly as he takes Ohno’s towel and starts to rub it on Ohno’s wet hair. “You’re seconds away from sleeping on your feet.”

Scent of soft lavender is floating inside the bedroom, just like the shop downstairs, Ohno belatedly realizes. Matsumoto continues to gently dry his hair, eyes fixed on him with kind and warm gaze and Ohno mumbles sleepily. “I probably am.”

Satisfied with how Ohno’s hair drying a bit more, Matsumoto then takes the towel and leans forward to kiss Ohno’s cheek. “Go ahead, I’ll join you later.”

Ohno doesn’t want the closeness to end so soon so he wraps his hand around Matsumoto’s waist and keeps him near for a little longer. He drops soft pecks against Matsumoto’s lips before deepening the kiss. When Matsumoto hums and presses closer, Ohno smiles and indulges some more. The kisses are soft, so familiar by now, and warm; it’s the end of a long day for both of them, but the moment holds intensity all the same.

“Ohno-san,” Matsumoto whispers against Ohno’s lips when he parts air. “You—“

“I’m still awake,” Ohno slurs as he opens his eyes slowly, meeting Matsumoto’s soft smile. 

“Barely,” Matsumoto says. He drops one last kiss on Ohno’s cheek. “Go to sleep, Ohno-san. I’ll be right with you.”

Ohno reluctantly loosens his hold on Matsumoto’s waist, but he remains standing on the same spot as he watches Matsumoto left the bedroom and headed to the bathroom. 

He turns to see the inviting bed, sighs, and makes his choice. He takes a seat at the edge of the bed. Drowsiness heavy in his brain but Ohno is determined to wait for Matsumoto. 

The dim lighting from the bedside table accompanies him for the next minutes. And Ohno distracts himself by looking around to have a good look of Matsumoto’s bedroom. 

Boxes are stacked in slight disorder in the far corner of the bedroom. He imagines that Matsumoto has possibly quickly shoved everything in one large heap in order to make the bedroom more presentable. 

On the other side of the bedroom is a tall window. A comfortable chaise longue draped with a faded patchwork blanket is placed next to it. And this time, he imagines Matsumoto spending his leisure time curling under the blanket with his beloved book. He could also be just enjoying his morning coffee. It could be one lazy morning, and Matsumoto would be enjoying the sight out of the window, enclosed comfortably in his bedroom without needing to face the world. 

Next to the bedroom lamp, there’s a short stack of books—just how much Matsumoto loves his books—on one of the bedside table along with a thick notebook, some stray pens and pencils, and rows of unused candles. Ohno realizes that this is Matsumoto’s usual side of the bed with everything the man possibly needs before he sleeps is within reach.

And then it hits Ohno.

Such trust.

Matsumoto has trusted him to a certain degree that Ohno is now sitting on his bed, on the man’s most private space. Matsumoto has let him in this space, for Ohno to be in his bed, for Ohno be able to be privy of what inside the space. 

The soft sound of the door closing startles him, and Ohno looks up to see Matsumoto frowning at him in cute grey pajamas. “Ohno-san, I told you to go ahead and hit the bed first.”

Ohno offers a smile. “It feels weird without you. I don’t want to intrude.” 

Matsumoto takes sure steps and stops in front of Ohno. “I told you countless time already, you never do. Now, scoot in. You’re barely conscious.” He pulls Ohno into a stand, and folds the top blankets, before nudging Ohno to slide in. 

Ohno doesn’t protest much, the bed looks very inviting and he’s done being conscious for the day. He gracelessly crawls to the far side, and groans loudly when he finally let lie down on the soft bed. He rubs his cheeks on the pillow, eyes closed, and sighs happily. The sheet is so soft, and the scent of lavender is stronger. 

He blinks his eyes open to see Matsumoto settling in on his side of bed and watching him. 

“Sleep, Ohno-san,” he says softly. 

And Ohno still wants to enjoy this closeness for a moment longer. He’s now in the same bed, under the same warm blanket as Matsumoto but he finds no energy to even properly speak. 

Matsumoto goes into a much comfortable position after fluffing his pillows, but Ohno sees that he’s still holding his phone. “Just sleep. We have all day tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Ohno manages to whispers. The last thing he remembers is that he reaches out and caresses Matsumoto’s cheek weakly, immensely grateful for everything, for this warm and comfortable end of day, before saying, “G’night.”

 

**~**

 

The first hint of wakefulness hit Ohno as he curls his cold toes. 

The second is the scent of lavender—bringing the memory of how last night he went to Matsumoto’s place straight from work, barely awake during dinner, and that Matsumoto scoots closer sometimes in the middle of the night. 

He’s lying on his stomach, one of his hands folded under his pillows, with only a thin sheet barely covering his bare legs. A luxurious stretch later, Ohno turns to settle on his side and finds Matsumoto snuggle down next to him with layers of blanket. 

The window behind Ohno brings shades of early sunlight. To see Matsumoto in his unguarded and sweet state against the morning light is breathtaking. Those long eyelashes. Those lips pursed as he’s breathing softly. The unguarded cute slight frown. The falling wispy fringes against pale forehead. And now the slight frown as he probably senses Ohno’s movement next to him.

Was he moving about too much? Ohno then tries to keep himself very still. Or was it because Matsumoto’s cold? He’s already taking almost all the blankets on the bed; Ohno doesn’t mind though. 

Seconds trickle into minutes, and Ohno is content on lying there unmoving. He then stretches more comfortably when he’s sure that he won’t unintentionally shake Matsumoto awake. And he waits, and waits at ease, letting minutes trickle into more minutes, and more minutes.

He sees Matsumoto reluctantly opens one eye and softly grunts. Ohno smiles at him, at the sleepy pout and a frowning face. He doesn’t say anything but Matsumoto scoots closer, reaches out to wrap his hand around Ohno, and presses against him in a grumpy embrace.

“’s so early,” Matsumoto says hoarsely to Ohno’s side.

Ohno smiles as he discovers this new side of Matsumoto, one he finds very unexpected and cute. Matsumoto probably will never admit it but it’s enough for Ohno as long as he gets to witness this.

“You’re so warm.” Matsumoto’s voice is laden with sleep; it would not be surprising if he’s fallen into another doze right now. 

“Coffee?” Ohno asks as he shifts closer to the curled figure, his fingers reaching to thread into Matsumoto’s soft hair. He waits and stays for a bit longer until Matsumoto’s hold around him finally loosens a few long minutes later. Ohno chuckles as he finds that there’s no significant difference: Matsumoto is still pouting sleepily, still burrowing half of his face into his pillows. 

“I want coffee. And I have a plan to make you breakfast. I just need to get out of this bed,” Matsumoto says before sulkily adding, “But I’m not getting out this bed now.”

“Then, you don’t have to,” Ohno replies easily. He doesn’t mind at all for Matsumoto to stay in bed, but he really wants coffee. It would be even better if he can get breakfast. “Is it okay for me to make coffee for us?”

“Very ok,” Matsumoto quickly hums in agreement before he burrows his face into the pillow completely and dozes off back to sleep. 

Ohno chuckles in amusement as he leaves the bedroom and shuffles into the kitchen. Matsumoto is very cute in the morning; he must remember to tease the man later. 

Matsumoto has allowed him to help with meal preparation in the kitchen more than a few times, so Ohno already feels at ease with working in Matsumoto’s kitchen. He only makes two mistakes before finding the right drawer that houses Matsumoto’s coffee bags. 

With two mugs ready in front of him, Ohno waits for the coffee to finish brewing. He absently taps his fingers on the counter, taking in the view of Matsumoto’s living room in front of him, relishing how familiar this space has become for him over the past few months. And now he is here standing in the kitchen on a clear autumn morning, a place he wouldn’t even allow himself to consider a year ago. This reminds him of his project and it would be best if he could—

His train of thoughts is interrupted with the scent of coffee floating in the kitchen and Ohno snaps out of his daze to quickly pour two servings. 

After getting his first heavenly sip of coffee, Ohno brings both mugs to the bedroom, and grins when he finds that Matsumoto has not made any movement, still with his face pressed onto the pillows and sprawled legs occupying almost half of the bed. 

Ohno carefully sets Matsumoto’s mug on the bedside table and takes a seat near the edge of the bed. Then he opts to wait and silently drinks his coffee, sighing in contentment for the caffeine rush.

Before long, Matsumoto shifts and rolls to his side, his eyes squinted open to find Ohno staring openly at him with a smile behind his coffee mug. He purses his lips in annoyance and glares sleepily at Ohno. “What?”

Ohno’s smile only widens. He raises his mug and says, “I made coffee.”

“You made coffee,” Matsumoto repeats after him. 

“I made coffee for us,” Ohno says again, pointing at the steaming mug on the bedside. “That one is for you.”

It takes a few long seconds before Matsumoto rolls over again, burying his head on his pillows. But this time Ohno already knows what to do. He reaches out to touch Matsumoto’s hair. Ohno smiles as he hears Matsumoto sigh audibly and let Ohno’s touch slowly wake him. 

“I’m such a bad host,” Matsumoto says, voice muffled by the pillows, before he finally rolls again to meet Ohno’s amused gaze. “I should get out of this warm bed and make you breakfast.”

“No, you’re not,” Ohno says as he scoots closer to Matsumoto without breaking his gentle hair strokes. “You don’t have to do that. I had coffee.”

“I should make you another batch of coffee then,” Matsumoto says as he struggles to untangle his legs from his own blanket twists.

“Let’s finish this one first. I made enough for both of us,” Ohno says, realizing that he is being uncharacteristically patient this morning. Usually it is Matsumoto who is being extremely kind and considerate for Ohno’s slow reaction to everything. It’s just that he feels alert and clearheaded so early in the morning, while Matsumoto apparently does not. “This is also nice.”

Matsumoto only grunts in reply and it takes him another minute to finally set himself leaning against the bed’s headboard. He silently takes the mug Ohno has set on the bedside table and immediately inhales almost half of the content. 

Matsumoto sighs when he finally lowers his mug, cradling it on his hands over his lap as he offers a weak sleepy smile at Ohno. “I prepared rice. All I need to do is press the ‘cook’ button.” Matsumoto pauses to take another sip. “And then I was thinking of just breaking some eggs and making terrible tamagoyaki at best. I’m sorry, Ohno-san. It’s just so early in the morning.”

Ohno shakes his head in response. Matsumoto has absolutely nothing to apologize for. “If you allow me I can whip up a quick meal. You have miso, right?”

Matsumoto frowns as he takes another sip. He asks, “Miso? I do. Somewhere inside the fridge.”

“I’ll make soup.”

“You cook?”

“No. Not like you. But miso soup I can handle.” Ohno laughs at the astonished face Matsumoto making over what Ohno has just said. “I make miso soup almost every morning.”

“You do?” Matsumoto asks with unveiled astonishment. “I want to see. I never had miso for breakfast.” 

Ohno can only blink in his surprise. “Ever?”

And Matsumoto chuckles to see Ohno’s face, his hand giving Ohno a light slap on the arm. “Not ever, like never, but it has been a long while. I don’t have the patience or skills to cook in the morning. Coffee is hard enough; I usually wait till way later in the day.”

“But you made all those bento.”

“I close the shop for an hour during lunchtime and go up here to cook up lunch for myself and prepare dinner while I’m at it. Very effective.”

An idea comes across Ohno’s mind and he’s too excited with the possibility that he doesn’t even hold back when he says, “Maybe I could to cook miso for us next time,”

Matsumoto’s coherence is much more sharper now that he has inhaled his coffee. The sleepy smile he sent Ohno’s ways is dazzling. “I’ll take you up on that.”

For us, Ohno repeats in his mind. Such a good idea he has in the morning; Ohno smiles as he nods. “Okay.”

*

True to his words, Matsumoto literally drags himself out of bed, grumbling and all even as he clutches Ohno’s hand and follows Ohno to his own kitchen after. Bundled in one of his small blanket, Matsumoto perches on this kitchen chair, sets his rice cooker to set, before taking a seat and half-slumping onto the table. 

Miso soup is one of the things that Ohno had seriously learned from his mother—as a part of self-preservation, he probably could survive from only rice and miso soup if needed. 

He turns to Matsumoto every time he has questions: where do you keep your _saibashi_? Is it okay for me to use the sieve? May I use your green onion? 

“Do you need tofu? I have some packages you can use. I don’t mind.” 

“Smells good.”

And then the rice is ready, and Ohno does all prep, asking Matsumoto if he wants any—to which Matsumoto wants a bowl of that soup but no rice thanks it’s too early in the morning. 

And then in reverse of some of their night dinner— Matsumoto cooks and Ohno sits to watch along with how then Ohno sits and eats, while Matsumoto is leaning into counter and content in just watching Ohno partake—Ohno stands on the other side of the counter, watching Matsumoto taste the sample sip from the spoonful Ohno offers.

He is never nervous from cooking for someone. He doesn’t think he ever does that, but seeing Matsumoto’s smile and expression the moment he puts down the spoon is warming Ohno like nothing else. He continues with his pace, systematically working on his miso soup. He usually doesn't mind much about his movements—sometimes sluggish, or he skips the last part of straining the miso because he’s lazy—but he has an attentive audience now, and Ohno cannot help to want to impress. 

Matsumoto is quietly sipping his coffee as he watches Ohno swiftly move around his kitchen. He stands once to get a refill before returning to his seat. By the time Ohno deems the soup ready he turns to Matsumoto and finds the man still clutching his coffee mug but sitting up straighter.

“It’s ready,” Ohno says. “Do you—?”

Matsumoto nods with a smile. “You made this and it smells so good. I’ll have some. Bowls are on the right bottom shelf, by the way.”

Ohno follows Matsumoto’s pointing finger and gets several bowls for both of them. He carefully scoops two generous serving for both of them before setting them on the counter. Ohno knows where the chopsticks are stored so he sets two pairs of them just in time as Matsumoto gets Ohno a bowl of steaming rice.

Both of them stare down at the steaming bowls in front of them before looking up to meet each other’s and chuckle. There’s a warm feeling of accomplishment in Ohno’s chest. He just made miso soup for both of them. 

“Shall we?”

Matsumoto nods, and he takes his chopsticks. 

Ohno is starving and he goes for the soup first, making a noisy slurp sound as he savor the first familiar taste of his breakfast. It’s a bit different than what he usually done at home—the miso is different, and the green onion is adding somehow different flavour, mostly because he suspects Matsumoto only use the best vegetables. It’s just a combination that works--miso is easy enough to make.

Ohno hears Matsumoto sipping his soup slower, like he’s trying to savor the taste, and is delighted to hear hums of appreciation. 

“This is so good, Ohno-san.” Matsumoto even puts down his bowl to get a half portion of rice for himself. “You should make more in our next morning.” 

Ohno practically beams at the obvious implication. _Our_ next morning. Appreciation, affection, and invitation are loud and clear in Matsumoto’s words. Ohno is now sure can do this again; for Matsumoto, he will try to do his best.

*

After warm breakfast and nice company—because Matsumoto ended up asking for seconds serving of the soup while passing the remaining of his rice to Ohno—Ohno is even more alert. He takes consideration of Matsumoto’s improved mood but still offers to do the dishes. Matsumoto has done his share often enough every time they share meals so it’s only fair, Ohno figures, for him to take initiative in the morning.

Matsumoto almost finishes his second coffee, but stays seated watching Ohno puttering around in his kitchen. “Do you have to be somewhere else today?”

“I have no other plan than being here,” Ohno replies, turning to see his answer pleases Matsumoto, who is now widely smiling even with the trace of sleepiness still apparent in his expression. He sets aside the napkins, glancing around the stove quickly to make sure that he gets everything tidied up and back to its place. He turns to face Matsumoto, and waits. There’s an explicable warmth of the space they shared kitchen along with the knowledge of it’s just two of them without fixed time limit. There’s no last train to catch, no work to do later today, and Ohno does not want to be anywhere else but being here.

“I want to go back to bed,” Matsumoto then says, and Ohno has to hold off his chuckle because it’s going to be 9 AM soon and here Matsumoto suggesting for them to return to the bedroom. 

“We should, then,” Ohno replies. What Matsumoto wants he should have, that’s Ohno has in mind this morning, and that is what he’s going to do. He walks around the kitchen counter only to stop in front of Matsumoto and offering his hand. 

Matsumoto clasps their hands together and goes for a soft kiss on Ohno’s cheek. “You are so nice to me in the morning.”

 _You_ are so nice to me all the time, Ohno wants to say. “You make it easy,” he then ends up saying; to be near you, to be with you, or just simply to be. 

Matsumoto leads them both back to the bedroom, unclasping his hand from Ohno only to walk over to the windows, opening them while leaving the white see-through curtain as it is. Ohno is too content to care of what he’s supposed to do; he gets on the bed and sits with his legs crossed on top of the blankets in the middle of the bed. 

Matsumoto turns and smiles. He lets out a small cry and makes a short jump into the bed, jostling them both before ends up gracelessly lying on his side next to Ohno, a bit breathless. 

Ohno chuckles at the antics and reaches out to pat Matsumoto’s hair softly. When Matsumoto hums with delight, Ohno scoots to press his right thigh closer to Matsumoto. Matsumoto then curls his legs behind Ohno and wraps one of his arms around Ohno’s leg. 

His hand stays threading Matsumoto’s hair in soothing motion and in the next moment together they end up in the middle of bed. Close and silent, they relish on the cool morning breeze permeating the room, with Ohno taking deep breaths and Matsumoto curling even closer.

Ohno realizes something. That he failed to notice last night that the bedroom smells amazing. That being in the room reminds him the experience of his first visit to the shop with its calming and soothing soft lavender scent. He sighs contently, looking down to gently pull a handful of Matsumoto’s hair so the man has to look up. “Your bedroom smells like your shop, but somehow even more comfortable.” 

“A compliment. Thank you.” Matsumoto lets out a chuckle, his body shaking gently as he opens his closed eyes. “It is completely intentional, you know.” 

I do now, Ohno wants to say but his fingers now tangled in Matsumoto’s hair and the sense of him being in Matsumoto’s private space overwhelms him. 

“What you usually do on your day off, Ohno-san?” Matsumoto asks, “I realize I never ask you that one.”

Ohno hums for a while, knowing that his answer is not the most interesting, but Matsumoto asked so he answers, “Mostly I stay home.”

“Drawing?”

“Yeah,” Ohno says with a nod. “Or other time just nap the whole afternoon.”

Matsumoto chuckles at the answer. “You can’t be sleeping all afternoon. Movie? Or something else maybe?”

“Yeah, sometimes. But lately it’s been drawing mostly,” Ohno says with a shrug.

“It’s lovely to do what you like as hobby. I don’t think I have one.”

“But you like—“ Ohno stops short because he just realizes that he doesn’t actually know what Matsumoto really likes. Was it laundry? Or working? It can’t be nothing. 

Matsumoto chuckles at that. “Yeah, I don’t actually have something I really enjoy doing. I like watching movies, or go shopping for new clothes. But other than that, nothing really. I don’t have anything that I truly enjoy.”

“I thought you love your shop.”

“Oh I do. I really love it. But that’s just work.”

Ohno frowns. “Just work?”

“I enjoy my work a lot, but it is still work. It’s difficult sometimes. I don’t particularly like to be cooped up inside the laundry room for long hours. It’s not actually a happy trip. But I enjoy other parts of the work, and that makes it worth it.”

“I thought you—

Matsumoto smiles as he reaches out to take Ohno’s hand. “It’s not always sunny here in the laundry shop.” 

Ohno nods. He understands where Matsumoto’s coming from. It must be tiring to run a shop by himself, but he still disagrees with Matsumoto stating that he doesn’t have anything he like. 

“Ah, I know. You like to read,” Ohno says as he remembers the sight that greeted him to the shop last night. 

“Yes. Right. That could probably do. I do enjoy reading, more than anything.”

Silent falls before them, and a line of thought tugs at Ohno’s mind. He’s here in Matsumoto’s bed, having shared breakfast with the man, and now with nothing fixed planned they can just be together for the rest of the morning. Ohno wants to say something, something that will reveal his feelings for Matsumoto simply because even after this time, he still thinks that Matsumoto deserves so much better than he is getting from Ohno. So, at the very least, what Ohno can do is being honest to him, to the man currently holding his hand warmly on his bed. 

He says, “But now I do have another thing I like doing.”

Matsumoto’s eyes are fixed on Ohno’s as he hums. “Mhmm?” 

“Being with you,” Ohno softly says. He needs to say it aloud for Matsumoto. “I like being with you. I really do.”

Matsumoto’s surprise looks so beautiful, with his eyes widening, his smile blooming, his eyes scrunching close, and his cute chuckles escaping his lips. Ohno is beyond happy to see to see such expression on Matsumoto's face. 

“You—“

Ohno can feel his cheeks hurting a bit from grinning. This feels amazing, this morning in bed, sneaking a tease and surprising Matsumoto with his poor joke. 

But Matsumoto’s expression only turns softer, and with a kind smile he tugs Ohno’s hand playfully, and sighs dreamily, “Come here.”

Ohno bends forward, closing their distance, sharing the kiss unhurriedly. Ohno enjoys the warmth they are making, and how Matsumoto seems to be very clingy in the morning. They are pressed against each other, with Ohno’s hand caressing Matsumoto’s nape softly, and Matsumoto practically hooks his feet around Ohno’s leg, trying to keep him in place. 

Not that Ohno plans to go anywhere. He is right where he wants to be. Still, Ohno wants everything to be slower and to kiss Matsumoto like they both have all the time in the world. A peck when they need air. A deep suck of the gorgeous bottom lip that has featured in Ohno’s dream even more often recently. A brush of his lips gently coaxing Matsumoto to keep his lips apart, breathless, and asking for more. A lick inside Matsumoto’s mouth, eliciting beautiful moans.

Ohno grinds forward, one hand wrapping tighter around Matsumoto waist, and his palm rubbing Matsumoto’s back comfortingly. His mind is filled with nothing but the man in his hold. It has been a few weeks since Ohno has Matsumoto so close, so eager, so open, and so adorably sweet. This is their first morning together, and neither of them needs to be anywhere else, both being exactly where they want to be. 

“No—“ Matsumoto whispers in complaint when Ohno leans back and stops kissing him. “Where are you going?”

“Matsum—“

“Jun. It’s Jun. Please,” Matsumoto cuts him, already leaning forward to close their distance, pressing their side and giving Ohno no chance to go. 

“I want—“ these cute pajamas to go, Ohno tries to say, but his hands already sneak inside Matsumoto’s top and do the asking. 

With a grunt, Matsumoto reluctantly distances himself from Ohno, giving just enough space for Ohno to tug his top up and throw it to their side. And Ohno is blessed with the sight of pale chest, and he wants to do something, do a lot of things.

He gives Matsumoto a solid push, causing them to roll over on the bed together with Matsumoto still refuses to untangle their legs. When he finally settles himself on top of Matsumoto, with the man splayed on the bed, Ohno lets out a soft victory chuckle. Matsumoto is staring at him with his lips pursed but letting Ohno to have his way otherwise. 

Ohno has to still for a moment and remind himself to breathe. Matsumoto always exudes seriousness with apparent air of earnestness in everything that he does. With Ohno he has been nothing but patient. But gradually as he invites Ohno more into his home, Ohno has the delight to see the man opening up a bit more. He’s still earnest but in a way he shows more to Ohno—just when Ohno thinks that he has seen everything from Matsumoto, there’s a new side of him that will always amaze Ohno, one of them of him letting Ohno wrestled him down on his bed this morning.

He shakes his distracted thoughts—this is certainly not the time—and quickly rids his own sleep shirt, balancing himself steadily across Matsumoto’s lap, and smiles down at him. He slowly leans forward, his hands running upward as his body slides up Matsumoto’s front, rubbing warmly and appreciating the curve all the same.

“Tickles,” Matsumoto gasps and wriggles under him when Ohno unintentionally scrapes sensitive skin on Matsumoto’s sides. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Ohno laughs softly, shifting his weight so Matsumoto can be more comfortable. He immediately makes up the complaint with dropping kisses along Matsumoto’s neck and jaw. “I’m sorry.”

He feels Matsumoto’s hand rubbing his back before parting, one sliding higher to give extra pressure on his shoulder pulling Ohno against him and one sliding lower to rest just below his waist. Ohno lets Matsumoto has his way. Matsumoto smells like lavender, calming and intoxicating at the same time and Ohno wants nothing but dropping more and more kisses on the soft and warm skin.

Matsumoto pulls Ohno closer demanding Ohno’s lips on his, and Ohno shifts to take hold of Matsumoto’s head firmly, wanting to give him all the kisses Matsumoto wanted. Matsumoto’s sigh against his lips and his hold around Ohno tighten, unwilling to let them part. And Ohno has to close his eyes to let his senses feast on the sensation of their bare skin against each other. He can feel the morning air in the room blending with the warmth they are sharing, and Ohno shudders in Matsumoto’s hold.

They part for air and Ohno looks down to meet Matsumoto’s eyes—slightly misty, calm yet warm with lust. And Ohno knows he would never see anything more beautiful.

“Jun.”

And this time Matsumoto sighs happily under him, gasping in delight as he lets his eyes closed for a long second. When his eyes flutter open slowly, he stares straight into Ohno’s eyes and softly says. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long.”

The soft confession completely takes Ohno’s breath away. He doesn’t even know that he is allowed to want this moment, to have it ever happen. He has dreamed of this moment, of even more than this moment, and he never believes. He never allows himself to believe in having this moment, in sharing this closeness. He never allows himself to want this—yet Matsumoto has been waiting. He has been waiting patiently for Ohno, letting Ohno get the sense of them being together, letting Ohno slowly trust him, trust them both, and now he is clearly letting Ohno know that Ohno is fully allowed to have this moment, to share this closeness. They are together.

Ohno wants to cry; he cannot be more grateful.

His grips on Matsumoto’s hair tighten, tugging on hair to get Matsumoto’s lips angled the way he wants them to be, and claim a violent kiss. Yet, a voice in his head tells him that he has to slow down. The hot body under him is all Ohno has ever wanted, but he needs to stop. Right now.

“Wait.” Breathless, Ohno forces himself to lean away even as Matsumoto clings to him and softly whines in complaint. The next moment, he has to gasp for air to steady himself again as Matsumoto chases him forward and sucks a certain spot on his collarbone. “Ah. Wait.” 

We haven’t talked about this, Ohno wants to say. He’s dizzy, drowning in desire, arousal rapidly coursing through his nerves. And the way Matsumoto is holding him close, his palm beginning to rub against Ohno’s hardening cock, is not helping him forming coherent thoughts. “Are you sure about this?”

Matsumoto only nods, breathless and eager, and Ohno wants so much to just let go and take him without any further delay but he needs to be sure. He needs to be sure for Matsumoto.

“Ohno-san.” Despite the apparent impatience he is showing, Matsumoto’s hand is steady and firm when he reaches to caress Ohno’s cheek with affection. There’s something Ohno can only identify as adoration—making him even headier with desire—and permission in Matsumoto’s expression. “Will you have me?”

Ohno needs a moment before he can find his voice, needing to take deep shallow breaths at the realization of what will be happening now. 

“I will take good care of you,” Ohno finds himself saying out loud what he feels at the moment. He doesn’t even regret his admission one bit because Matsumoto smiles so beautifully at him as he nods.

They part briefly to shift around the warm bed and get supplies with Matsumoto only moving a couple of inches to pull his sweatpants off and Ohno crawling to the bedside drawer and returning naked and prepared. 

Ohno wants to kiss Matsumoto again, so for a short while, he just lies on his side and content in sharing breathless gasps and heated embrace.

Shifting in Ohno’s hold, Matsumoto meets Ohno’s eyes seeking an answer for the question: Is this okay? “Or do you want me on my hands and knees?”

“No,” Ohno says firmly as he mouths the back of Matsumoto’s ears, earning a soft gasp, and finally pushing forward to hold Matsumoto down on his back. “Like this. I want to see you.”

Matsumoto nods as flush rides up his cheek, hands raised on both sides of his head in complete trust for Ohno to take care of him, and waits.

Slowly, Ohno hitches Matsumoto’s left leg on his shoulder as he slides closer and leans down to bend Matsumoto, kissing him senseless once again before he begins.

Despite his own impatience, Ohno takes his sweet time spreading Matsumoto just how likes him to be, pressing just enough to coax soft mewls and moans out of Matsumoto’s lips, dropping wet kisses to both soothe and treasure the acceptance and trust Matsumoto had given him. He wants to savor the beauty. He wants to return the kindness. He wants to give pleasure, sharing the same air, engulfed in the same wave of desire. 

He wants to give everything for Matsumoto. 

And he will take everything Matsumoto wants to give him.

Whenever he is with Matsumoto Ohno has always been asking himself, questioning what he has done to deserve this kind and beautiful man now lying bare under him. Until today he hasn’t managed to find an answer. But this morning, Ohno realizes that he doesn’t want to ask, doesn’t need to. 

“Ohno-san,” Matsumoto calls him, again bucking his hips and begging for Ohno to speed up things up. 

Ohno licks his lips in excitement at the sight. Matsumoto spread naked on his own bed, his hands beside his head clutched tight on his soft bedsheet. His eyes flutters close, his lips parted as he tries to regulate his breathing. 

“Please,” Matsumoto softly moans. His eyes are the most telling testament of his submission, and Ohno feels doubt leaving his mind, resulting in him with only desire, heat, and pleasure.

He runs his hand through Matsumoto’s hair, and then leans back to line up himself. He braces one arm against the sheet. He tightens his hand on Matsumoto’s waist, easing forward as slowly as he can before pressing inside before the next smooth thrust has him sheathed in all the way 

Ohno groans, savoring the powerful feeling running through his body. Under him, Matsumoto bucks his hips, his head thrown back exposing his pale beautiful neck, breathless from the overwhelming sensation. Ohno can feel him clenching so tight, sending bolts of pleasure up his spine and it makes him want to move, to just let go. But he knows he has to wait. He scatters soft kisses on Matsumoto’s hot skin, runs one of his hands comfortingly over Matsumoto’s thigh, and wills himself to wait. 

Matsumoto finally opens his eyes, such beautiful and trusting eyes, and stares straight to Ohno. “Fuck me, Ohno-san.”

Ohno doesn’t hold back any longer and starts moving his hips in gentle rhythm, his hands now tightly gripping the back of Matsumoto’s knees, bending and pressing the man further onto bed. Both of them are breathing hard now; Matsumoto’s soft gasps and moans only urge on, centering his sole focus to give Matsumoto everything, anything, all the things.

The friction they are creating is pure bliss. The sound they are making is sinful. The soft caresses and the steady rhythm they are sharing is glorious. Ohno is ensconced in indescribable pleasure, in the scents of lavender, and in Matsumoto’s hold. He wants nothing else but keeping things gentle, slow, making this so good for Matsumoto. He wants nothing else but keeping his rhythm steady, pressing back and forth, pushing and pulling in and out of Matsumoto, giving and just being together like this. This man right here is whom he wants to be with. Here is right where he wants to be.

He knows he’s close, he’s almost there. And Matsumoto archs his back with a loud cry as Ohno presses forward just at the right angle. He suddenly lets go his holds on the sheet trying to reach for Ohno’s shoulder, and it completely takes Ohno by surprise. 

In swift impulsive reflex, Ohno catches both Matsumoto's hands before they get a good grip on his shoulders. He leans even closer to Matsumoto, their chests touching with heated friction, and pushes further into Matsumoto tight heat. He holds down both Matsumoto’s hand beside his head, keeping Matsumoto where he wants him to be.

“Yes,” Matsumoto cries breathlessly with pleasure, taking everything Ohno is giving him. “Yes, please.”

Ohno feels, more than hear, Matsumoto’s keen as he comes untouched—everything is hightened for Ohno and he can only sense blazing heat around him, engulfing him with delirious pleasure, and with one last push, he comes with a loud groan.

He feels Matsumoto weakly squeezing their joined hands, grounding him back to reality. They are still pressed and joined together, Matsumoto smiling breathlessly with his eyes closed and Ohno trying to to breathe through his daze of pleasure. 

It takes a while longer but Ohno finally has the strength to slowly untangled them, helping Matsumoto to straighten his limbs more comfortably. Pleasant soreness—a sensation that Ohno has not experienced in a long while—is already making itself known, but Ohno keeps on, cleaning them both up until Matsumoto hums in contentment and he deems everything is adequately clean. 

Ohno sighs as he crawls back to bed. He lies next to Matsumoto, reaching out to touch him and gets Matsumoto curls against him in contentment instead. He stays silent as he looks and admires Matsumoto’s blissed expression. His eyes are closed but Ohno knows that he is just trying to catch his breath.

A sense of baffling and unfamiliar contentment runs through Ohno as he nuzzles Matsumoto’s hair. He stays like that for a long moment, not wanting to move, only clinging to keep their closeness for as long as they want. His hand gently rubs Matsumoto’s back as he presses closer for a loose embrace. He drops gentle kisses randomly, fully intending to savor the rest of the morning, holding on to each other as they slowly come down from the rush.

Matsumoto’s eyes flutter open and he gives Ohno a tired smile.

“Your pillows are all over the floor.” Ohno ends up saying.

Matsumoto lets out a huff of laughter, “Let them be. Don’t you dare move away.”

Ohno laughs, shaking Matsumoto who is still tight in his hold slightly. Matsumoto murmurs about preparing a bath for them, but he also tightens his hold around Ohno, not wanting them to move even if that means they both can clean up properly by sharing a bath. Matsumoto then mumbles that they definitely should return to bed after bath and just snuggle for the rest of the day. 

Ohno only listens as he hums agreeably to everything, to anything; he is content in just staying as they are. If it is up to him, they will stay like this for as long as Matsumoto want. Everything else in the world could waste away and as long as he has Matsumoto, Ohno couldn't care less. This man right here is whom he wants to be with. 

Here is right where he wants to be.

 

**~**

 

Ohno is excited for this Sunday even though it hasn’t been that long since his last visit to the shop. Work has been quite manageable lately and Ohno always makes sure to clear his Sunday schedule to visit Matsumoto or at the very least visit for random dinner at the end of a short workday. 

Yet, he has been both nervous and excited and about spending _this_ Sunday afternoon with Matsumoto. 

At the small porch before Matsumoto’s door, Ohno takes a deep breath, telling his heart to calm down. He notices the new plant pots taking the front rows, most of them already slightly turning to an unappealing brown. Ohno smiles softly as he remembers Matsumoto’s story about how he failed to keep most of his plants alive every year—it’s autumn, Ohno has said to him, the plants will be back around spring.

Matsumoto has asked him to come over some time around late afternoon before inviting Ohno to have dinner with him at a friend’s restaurant. Ohno was too excited to know that he will be meeting Matsumoto this Sunday. He can feel the slight tiredness on his back, coming from the massive cleaning he had done at home this morning. He needs the physical distraction—today drawing or anything else doesn’t work to calm him—and then after he takes what feels like a long shower after lunch, Ohno just cannot stand the wait. 

Now he’s already here, in front of Matsumoto’s door, a bit earlier than he would’ve wanted but he cannot help it. He presses the buzzer and waits.

“Ohno-san,” Matsumoto greets him with a wide smile, as if knowing that it would be Ohno by his door. “You’re rather early.”

Ohno used to apologize. He used to stutter and awkwardly retreat to hold on to his silly thoughts. But Ohno now knows that Matsumoto welcomes him at his home anytime, his smile clearly telling Ohno that early or not he’s delighted to see Ohno at his door. 

This time, Ohno only smiles shyly. “Yeah.”

Matsumoto chuckles at the sight. “Come right in. I just finished my shower and am about to have a cup of coffee.”

The afternoon mutes the small living room comfortably. Matsumoto obviously has been tidying up, but now that Ohno’s visits are no longer rare, Ohno knows that Matsumoto leaves some things around with more ease. Piles of scattered papers on the low living room table are probably Matsumoto’s notes for next month’s shop inventory. The blankets on the back of the couch tells Ohno that Matsumoto probably spent all morning working while sitting there bundled in warmth. 

A soft touch on his arm makes Ohno turn and meet Matsumoto’s gaze. The man stands before Ohno, still with his wet hair, fresh from the shower, in his old shirt and sweatpants, and Ohno thinks he looks very beautiful.

Ohno takes a step closer, one arm welcoming and wrapping around Matsumoto’s waist as Matsumoto also takes a step closer to him. He simply leans forward—it’s been a while since they’ve met, that’s his only reason—and claims a kiss. Matsumoto instantly presses into his mouth like he is trying to devour it. Ohno moans in surprise before letting his eyes flutter close to enjoy the warmth he misses so badly. 

“I miss you,” Ohno manages to whisper against Matsumoto’s mouth when they part. And Matsumoto leans forward again to have another kiss, before letting his hold around Ohno’s back loosen.

Matsumoto only smiles, his lips now slightly swollen, wet, and shiny. And Ohno is pleased to know that he is the one who did that to Matsumoto; so he leans forward to land one last soft peck on the corner of Matsumoto’s lips.

“Let me get you coffee,” Matsumoto says with a smile, already tugging Ohno toward the kitchen. “I only need to change before we can go. There’s no rush actually.”

Ohno only shrugs as he goes along willingly. “Coffee will be great.”

Matsumoto takes out two mugs before pouring generous amount of steaming coffee and bringing them over the counter for both of them. Ohno swirls a little bit on his seat, facing Matsumoto as he says thank you for the coffee. 

Matsumoto indulges in the best coffee blend. Not that Ohno knows what it is exactly, but he can at least distinguish the richness and aroma difference. He takes his time savoring the first few sips, trying hard to calm himself before he needs to continue with his plan.

“You said there’s no rush?” He asks.

Matsumoto nods, his hands around his coffee. “I made reservation but it’s nothing fancy. We can take our time.”

Ohno returns his attention to his coffee. He can delay his plan further. Perhaps he will find courage after dinner, but he doesn’t really plan on staying over tonight since tomorrow both of them need to get to work early. He weighs his options quickly—he’s just going to talk himself out of this if he keeps on delaying—and comes into a decision. 

His voice is soft when he says, “Jun?”

The name still tastes foreign on his tongue but the light in Matsumoto’s expression every time Ohno called him with his name always makes up for Ohno’s nervousness. 

“Hmm?”

Ohno tries his best to calm his nerves and forces himself to let his thoughts out. “I— I kinda brought something for you.”

That gets Matsumoto slightly frowning. “Oh. You did?”

Ohno sets his mug and turns to get the paper bag from the far side of the counter. He takes a deep breath and takes out a plastic folder from inside the bag. Ohno is scared that Matsumoto will see his hands shaking with nervousness, so he unhurriedly sets the paper bag aside before turning the plastic folder and reveals his present.

It’s a present. It’s a very important present, Ohno keeps telling himself.

As he slides the paper toward Matsumoto, Ohno has the delight to watch Matsumoto’s expression gradually frozen in surprise.

It’s an intricate drawing. He has planned to do multiple themes on one paper—which is why he opted to use a special thick drawing paper. But once he started, he got lost in his own ideas. He starts carving spiral after spiral, connecting abstract images with detailed curves filled dots and lines. 

Without fail, Ohno always adds section after section every time he returned from Matsumoto’s shop and home. Next thing he knows, this paper has become encapsulation of the feelings that he cannot convey, the things that he cannot say, and all action that he cannot do when he’s with Matsumoto. 

This realization is what making him very nervous. Since he’s been regularly visiting Matsumoto’s place he knew that Matsumoto put his doodles on his fridge door. Matsumoto even arranged everything neatly and chronologically. Ohno has never seen someone being meticulous for his doodles. 

He knows that this one is different—as he suspects Matsumoto will know too—and he just has strong urge to tell Matsumoto that what he did with Ohno’s doodles has given Ohno the courage to create more, for himself, for Matsumoto, and for both of them.

“Oh.” Matsumoto’s eyes are wide with surprise and delight as he lets out soft sounds of adoration. He, as usual, squints over the little details, fully understanding how Ohno must have spent excruciating amount of time to connect the lines and fill the curves.

Warmth courses his body, washing away all nervousness thoroughly. Matsumoto loves his drawing, this special drawing. A true sense satisfaction Ohno doesn't even know existed is making his head a little bit dizzy with delight. Ohno likes to see how Matsumoto taking such extra care at appreciating his drawing at first sight; it makes all the efforts worth their while.

“This is amazing.”

Ohno can only chuckle in embarrassment. No, you are the amazing one, he wants to say but he only ducks his head to hide his satisfied smile. Matsumoto sounds so happy and that’s making him even beyond happy.

“I should probably frame this one,” Matsumoto says, eyes still on the drawing, head tilted as he tries to move the paper in his hand, trying to see more intricate details from different direction. He then turns to Ohno with his brilliant smile. “No, that came out wrong. I’m definitely going to frame this. This is truly amazing, Ohno-san.”

In response, Ohno reaches out to smoothen the tuffs of hair standing near Matsumoto’s ear, face burning with embarrassment and delight. He just needs to touch Matsumoto, somehow conveying his gratitude with acted affection since he knows that words will definitely fail him: I draw this for you. I can draw this because of you. 

“This is very beautiful. On what occasion?” Matsumoto asks with a smile as he leans toward Ohno’s touch. 

If Ohno hasn’t seen Matsumoto’s reaction to the drawing he would not be able to voice his thought out. But now with Matsumoto smiling next to him, Ohno tries his best to speak and softly says, “Happy anniversary.”

“Wh-what?”

Ohno has never seen Matsumoto got so taken aback by anything, and it gives him a strange satisfaction to be able to surprise the man. “I still keep the receipt, you know. Today is our anniversary.”

“Huh?”

Matsumoto only blinks in confusion as he tries to process what Ohno has just said while Ohno’s smile blooms even wider in his face. Somehow he finds further confidence to let Matsumoto knows about the drawing, and he does.

“I started drawing that shortly after my first visit here,” Ohno says, eyes on his hands as they rubbing his thigh nervously, his voice soft but unwavering. “I know sometimes I can’t even speak properly. I should have told you about my feelings clearly, but I sometimes can’t. So, I have been drawing this for the past months. It’s a present. It is also a token of gratitude and apology for everything you’ve done for me and for everything I should’ve said.”

Ohno is out of breath and relieved beyond words at the same time. He manages to say what he wants to say for once. But he then looks up to meet Matsumoto’s eyes, Matsumoto’s watery and shining with tears eyes. 

Teardrop falls down beautifully down Matsumoto’s cheek, the drawing resting on the counter now, and Ohno panics. He quickly reaches out to take hold of Matsumoto’s arm and pulls the man closer to him and into his embrace. “Hey. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—“

“Ohno-san.”

Ohno gasps in surprise because suddenly he has Matsumoto pressing into him, engulfing him in a crushing hug. He can feel Matsumoto’s shallow breathing and wetness on the juncture of his neck. And he does what feels right, what he thinks is the best thing, he holds Matsumoto back, rubbing his back in affection, and waits.

“Thank you,” Matsumoto murmurs against Ohno’s hair as he tightens his embrace. 

Ohno holds on to their closeness, their shared happiness. Being with Matsumoto has been one of the best things in his life, but Matsumoto keeps on giving more and more for him. He wants to give Matsumoto anything he wants; at this very moment Ohno is willing to give everything Matsumoto wants.

“Don’t apologize.” Matsumoto then draws back a little bit, and finally gives Ohno the chance to see a fascinating sight of the man smiling so wide. His eyes are damp with happiness and his fingers are warm when they reach forward to frame Ohno’s cheeks gently. “It’s the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me,” 

Matsumoto looks straight into Ohno’s eyes like he has nothing else on his vision besides Ohno sitting in front of him. “Thank you,” he says as he leans forward to kiss the corner of Ohno’s lips. “Thank you,” he says as he tilts Ohno’s face a little bit to plant a wet kiss on Ohno’s chin. “Thank you so much,” he says before finally takes Ohno’s lips in a thorough kiss, keeping them close and together for a bit longer.

*

Later on, they walk side by side with Matsumoto giving short directions every now and then. There’s no hurry in their strides. As they turn to the next block and entering a quieter residential area, Ohno asks. “Aren’t we going to the station?”

“No,” Matsumoto answers. “We could though, but we’re just going to take the roundabout way if we take the train. It’s closer in distance if we walk. It’s a nice afternoon.”

“Okay,” Ohno says with a nod. He doesn’t mind walking and Matsumoto is right: it is a nice afternoon albeit a bit chilly. He also cherishes the opportunity to see how flush is coloring Matsumoto’s cheek is now. It might be easily mistaken from the cold—since Matsumoto still comments on the harsh autumn wind even if he has decked himself with a long coat on top of his knitted sweater; it’s not even that cold, Ohno only has his long-sleeved old shirt and a jacket. But Ohno knows that it’s because of him, because of what they did in the kitchen not more than an hour ago; he wants so much to take Matsumoto’s hand and hold it in his, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t have to.

“Where are we going again for dinner?”

“A friend’s place. It’s a small restaurant, a place I frequent. I suspect that you will have to meet everybody.”

“Everybody?”

“Well, my friends usually are there at this hour.” 

Friends, Ohno frowns. “Oh? Is that okay?” 

Matsumoto takes a step closer and bumps Ohno’s shoulder playfully. “Ohno-san, it’s completely fine. And if they are not treating you right, I’m going to kick them in the butts.” 

Ohno chuckles at the strong declaration, but he can’t help to get a bit nervous now. He is sure that Matsumoto has mentioned about this, but he probably wasn’t paying full attention. 

They make a turn to the end of the alley and in front of them is a small shop. They stop just right in front of the doorway. Ohno can hear murmurs of lively conversation from inside and he feels a bit nervous. Sensing this, Matsumoto reaches his hand, and watch him intently with concern.

“Should we have talked more about this again?” Matsumoto says, his hand rubbing Ohno’s arm comfortingly. “I’ve been friends with them for a long time and they are good people. Perhaps they like teasing and can be a bit rowdy sometimes but that’s just what they are. And the food is very good here.”

“It’s completely okay,” Ohno says albeit a little bit unsure, giving Matsumoto a quick nod. “I just wish I am more prepared.”

Matsumoto chuckles shyly. “You are as prepared as you can be.”

Ohno frowns with confusion at Matsumoto’s vague answer before he feels Matsumoto’s hand slide further down to hold his hand confidently. And when Matsumoto gets like this—so sure and serious for the both of them—Ohno feels like he’s ready for anything. He tries to nod a bit surely, and says, “If you say so.”

Matsumoto takes a long look of Ohno, and nods when he finds enough reassurance. He keeps Ohno’s hand on his hold and takes a step forward to slide the door open. 

Ohno follows a step behind Matsumoto, and startles a bit when voices welcome them cheerfully.

“Matsujun! You’re finally here!” A voice from the other side of the bar attracts Ohno to turn. A man in a white shirt currently waving a spatula is smiling at them. “Oh, I didn’t see your friend there. Welcome.” 

Ohno finally has a good look of the place. It’s a bit too narrow for a restaurant and more like a bar with a long wood counter and a row of comfortable high chairs. There are two people currently sitting at the counter, one with a half-eaten dish in front of him seated at the far end of the place, and another with a cup of coffee near by the door.

“Just in time for the dinner special, Matsujun.” The man with half-eaten dish waves his spoon in greeting. “Aiba-chan has excellent curry rice today. He also promises dessert if we are nice to you tonight!”

“Thanks, Sho-kun.” Matsumoto leads Ohno to sit in the middle of the counter. He ignores the curious stares from his friend, slowly taking off his coat, helping Ohno with his jacket, and hanging them on the wall behind them. 

When Matsumoto is finally seated next to Ohno, the man with a cup of coffee slides into the chair next to Matsumoto, and openly stares at Ohno. “So you finally bring your man here? The one you’ve been talking about for ages?” 

“Shut up, Nino.” Matsumoto rolls his eyes and elbows this Nino playfully. He then turns to Ohno, giving Ohno a bright smile. “Ohno-san, I want you to meet my friends.” 

“This is Aiba-chan,” Matsumoto points the man behind the bar. Ohno turns to him with a polite nod and receives a friendly wave. “He owns the place. The booze is great but you cannot trust anything else besides his mabo tofu and fried rice.”

“Hey,” this Aiba-chan reaches out to punch Matsumoto’s shoulder playfully before turning to Ohno with a smile. “Nice to finally meet you, and welcome once again.”

Matsumoto then points to the man at the far end of the counter. “That’s Sho-kun, who eats everything but is very good at math.”

“Hello!” This Sho-kun laughs out loud at Matsumoto’s introduction, smear of curry roux on the corner of his lips completely erasing the serious air around him. 

Matsumoto then sighs as points to the man behind him. “And this is Nino. He’s all talk most of the time and I don’t know why I am friends with him.”

At Ohno’s surprised blink, this Nino only laughs. “Hello. It’s very nice to meet you. I’m the one you should go to for Jun-kun’s embarrassing story. I have loads of them.”

“Be nice, Nino.” Matsumoto rolls his eyes again and elbows Nino a bit harder. He looks at his friends, meeting their gazes, and says loudly and clearly with pride apparent in his voice, “This is Ohno-san. My boyfriend.” 

Ohno is truly not expecting for Matsumoto to make a very firm announcement. And in the next moment he feels warm flush rising up his cheeks, upon implication of what Matsumoto has just announced—of introducing Ohno and his being boyfriend to Matsumoto closest friends. He feels their gazes—a pair of kind eyes with curious head tilt from this Aiba-chan, a smiling expression from this Sho-kun, and a shit-eating grin from this Nino. He feels Matsumoto giving him a warm squeeze of hand, yet Ohno still finds himself stuttering his first greeting, nodding politely at everyone. 

“H-hi.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise~! :D 
> 
> I deliberately didn’t tag Arashi (Group) for characters because that would totally spoil the surprise. I had this exact ending planned since last year. This just needs to end the way it is before moving to the next stage; this is how this year’s story ends.


End file.
